


Warm comforts and burning agonies

by R3DHOOD



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: ;), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chris is a big dummy as usual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Leon is his clingy emo boyfriend, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tbh this is just a place where to drop shorter fluff or angst drabbles so they're all in one place, There shall be cuddles, and there shall be pain, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3DHOOD/pseuds/R3DHOOD
Summary: A series of drabbles and short ficlets about day to day life with these two dumbasses in love, their highs and lows, their happiness and pain, Please consult your local B.O.W producer hiding as a pharmaceutical company before reading!





	1. Late night thoughts

Baby blue eyes fluttered open to bask in the darkness surrounding him. The only light came from the offending neon red hue of the alarm clock on the nightstand, alerting the blonde that it was still the middle of the night when he looked. He groaned; his arm draped over his head.

Leon pushed himself up on his hands and sat up in the bed, dropping the sheets that covered his mark riddled chest in the process. The larger figure next to him paid his sudden movements no notice, Leon chuckled, noting how Chris was probably more tired than usual for him to not notice the blond move when he was usually up at the slightest shuffle.

His movements slow and quiet, he got off the bed successfully and stretched his sore limbs. His eyes now adjusted to the darkness finally caught sight of the several bites that decorated his chest and stomach, purple and red blossoms on his fair skin given to him by his lover. He huffed seemingly annoyed, even though his soft gaze towards the currently sleeping soldier told otherwise. Even though Chris was as gentle a lover Leon could ask, he still could and would mark him as his at any opportunity. Leon never really minded it, or the idea that he was Redfield’s, being wanted by someone who so blatantly wanted his whole being and not actively chasing someone who escaped his grasp at the last moment made him feel a kind of giddiness inside, a soft warmth that consumed him that he never could get rid of even years later.

Leon took one last look at Chris before he made his way to the pitch black kitchen, the corridor wall guiding him, even if by now he knew his way around their house with his eyes closed. As soon as he reached the kitchen he noticed a pair of green luminescent eyes trained on him, a sight that would’ve scared him shitless if he hadn’t already experienced that fear time and time again every time he went to get a drink, only to discover in fact that every time it would be their black house cat who noticed that Leon was awake and wanted attention. And just like any other time before said cat softly padded his way to where Leon was, paw already patting at the man’s naked thigh. Leon bent down to the cat’s level, his feline body now illuminated by the ray of moonlight shining in from the window, and put his hand behind the cat’s eat, scratching it gently.

“You’re such a spoiled brat, Lucifer” He chuckled at how the cat purred and rubbed itself all over his hand. Honestly he couldn’t believe that Chris really let him name it Lucifer, or that Chris wanted to name the cat Lieutenant for what mattered. The blond got up after giving Lucifer a few more scratches and opened the fridge, goose bumps rising on his skin as the mist of cold air surrounded him.

For a silent moment it was just him and the cat being enveloped in the sterile white light of the refrigerator. The cool stream of water cascaded out the bottle and into his dry mouth, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the stillness of the night around him, moments of peace like this more of a rare treat for the agent rather than a normal occurrence.

Leon gasped softly as he felt two strong arms wrap their way around his torso, his sleep deprived brain trying to find the mysterious source. Said source however, wasn’t as mysterious anymore when he heard the tell tale late night grumblings of his boyfriend. The way Chris was simultaneously one of the heaviest sleepers he’s ever encountered coupled with the way he would almost immediately get up as soon as he felt Leon get up from the bed never failed to puzzle and amuse Leon at the same time. The brunette buried his face in Leon’s shoulder and grumbled something unintelligible again. The blond tilted his head back slightly to take a better look at Chris as his free hand darted up to bury itself in the short brown hair. “What did you say babe?” Leon yawned, a sleepy grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as he saw Redfield’s tired, annoyed gaze looking back at him.

“I said” Chris tiredly mumbled again “Why are you up blondie?”. Kennedy huffed and put the drink back in the fridge, closing it before turning to face Chris, who was still not letting him go. The brunette raised an eyebrow even though he could barely keep his eyes open “Well?”. Leon rolled his eyes and poked his forehead “Is it a crime to get a drink now- Jesus be careful!” He found himself lifted in Chris’ arms bridal style so suddenly that his hands shot to steady themselves around the larger man’s shoulders. Chris grunted in acknowledgement, as if Leon weighed nothing more than a piece of paper to him before starting to make his trek back from the kitchen to their bedroom while Leon held onto him for dear life.

About 5 minutes later Leon was unceremoniously plopped on his side of the bed, before his tyrant sized partner laid down next to him, arms already searching to embrace the blond, who quickly gave in and nestled in his chest. Leon hit it gently “You’re such an oaf.” Chris in turn snickered and rested his chin on Leon’s head, holding him tighter “I thought you liked it when I man handled you- hey stop pinching me you little brat.” Leon looked up at him “Oh so I’m not ‘Blondie’ anymore I’m now ‘Brat’.” Chris shook his head and tsk-ed “You’re both, Blondie, now go sleep.” He buried his face in the crook of Leon’s neck, cheeks flushing as he felt the other’s soft lips kiss his scruff cheek. “Whatever you say Chris.”

Leon soon heard the sound of soft snoring, telling him that Chris was somehow already asleep again. How ever Chris managed to do that, Leon would never understand. He closed his eyes, his smaller frame curling around Chris’ larger one to sink into his embrace even further. Leon couldn’t remember the last time he felt as cared for in a long time, and in truth, he knew that Chris always followed him around at night because he was afraid that he’d find him in a drunken stupor again, or isolated by himself in the shower as the macabre thoughts of his tainted past overtook him. And even though it had been a fairly long while since Leon had an…incident…like that, Chris never took the chance of letting him alone, lest he’d be forced to face his demons and succumb to them again. His jaw steeled itself as a memory quickly flashed by, he quickly forced it down, distracting himself with Chris’ steady heartbeat under the palm of his hand.

He closed his eyes shut and his body relaxed into much needed rest, his mind at ease knowing that he would never be alone again as long as Chris was with him.


	2. Jello hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I finally updated again after being done with exams lmao, I hope y'all like this.

9 am sharp and Leon was already in the hospital, though at least he thought he should be grateful it wasn’t him that was affected. Or maybe it would have been better if it was him on that rock hard bed in the room. It was a good thing his boyfriend couldn’t read minds or he would have been pissed at the shit Leon was thinking about right now. It should have been him, it repeated in his mind like a sick mantra as his panic riddled hands toyed with the fringing end of his old tracksuit jacket.

To a passer-by he would have looked like an insane person straight off the streets right now. The way he was crouched and cramped in the tiny plastic seat, staring intently at the pristine white tile on the floor like he wanted to pierce bullet holes in it wasn’t helping his more or less sane reputation either. Leon sucked in a deep breath and stretched out his body as best as he could on the chair, back cracking sickeningly. Hazy blue eyes wandered around to try and find something interesting in the stark white hallway. Everything was white here, white, sterile, bland. He never liked hospitals in general, ever since a young age he remembered cringing at the concept of people poking and prodding around his body. Leon truly thought that him passing his police academy medicals and later on the ones to work with the government were a miracle considering he would almost outwardly hiss at the sight of needles.

And in a way, after what happened in Raccoon city, hospitals always reminded him of the stark white, sterile labs that he was forced to go through. A white maze full of possible dangers where he felt like a mouse running through it. Finding Chris’ room felt very much the same as he had to run around then whole damn building twice before he even found the place. And then, to make his distaste turn into sourness, the nurse told him he couldn’t go in yet. So here he was, sat down on this stupid fucking chair, waiting for 9:30am to strike so visitors could go in.

And so far he had already fiddled with his phone twice all over and went to the bathroom twice and all that had passed were 10 minutes. His hand cupped his face and he let out a silent groan. Leon could feel his temples pound again. Ah, and if things were not bad enough a headache was coming along nicely. The blonde forced himself up on his feet and decided to go get something to snack on. Mostly to distract him further but also to stop him from chewing his thumb nail clean off.

The slight squeak of his old battered sneakers was the only sound in the hallway as Leon trudged to the blue machine holding hostage his breakfast. The smell of antiseptic that seemed to seep into everything and hang in the air was still in his nostrils, fighting his already weak appetite but he hadn’t eaten since last morning and if he didn’t put something other than bourbon in his body he would soon floor it to the same tiles he was admiring earlier.

Chocolate, more chocolate, different packets of chips, energy drinks, soda. His already upset stomach flipped at the prospect of putting something so greasy in the mixing pot of alcohol that was in there from the previous night. After what seemed like a life time he spotted a lone protein bar in the corner and settled on it, paid, and inputted the code for it. It looked so much smaller in his hands than in the machine…stupid things always ripped you off. The walk back to his spot was slow, mostly from his hungover self being careful to not trip and end up with a concussion. He chewed absentmindedly, not that the flavour was captivating, his mind drifting off to how he was going to give it to Chris as soon as he laid eyes on that asshole.

The fact that Chris got hurt on a mission that they did not have together was maddening enough as it is. The added information from his team mates that Chris got injured by risking his health over something that could have been avoided, however, made him want to curb-stomp the gigantic muscle mass of a man. Reckless. Chris was reckless. He always was, and he always would be, and he knew that fully well when he started dating him. That didn’t mean that Leon had to accept this face and move on with his life. Because That Asshole really won’t think 3 steps ahead of him and now he had gone and got his arm broken and two of his ribs as well, as if it wasn’t enough that he probably bruised himself to look like the colour of ripe eggplant.

Truly he hated that bastard sometimes, with his pretty eyes, and nice cheekbones, and teasing gr- Leon inhaled sharply. …So maybe he didn’t hate him that much. Redfield’s dorky smile and pretty green eyes always made his chest flutter and forget what the blonde was even pissed about in the first place. He tossed the empty food wrapper in the bin and checked the time on his phone. 9:20am. Fuck. He walked over to his seat again…only to find it occupied and no other seat empty. His eyes narrowed, the headache getting worse. Vultures.

Leon wondered what bad he had done in his life for his creator to shit on him like this, and then he wondered how the hell Chris was the caretaker in their relationship when he had managed to get himself in this situation. When the nurse told him that he could enter the room he had steeled himself, ready to chew Chris out about how he should have been more careful and how Leon shouldn’t even talk to him anymore after his stunt. Conflicting emotions bubbled up in Leon as they hadn’t in years, it made him uncomfortable, the way his chest constrained as rage and worry mingled together and burned at his throat.

What he didn’t expect however was to enter the room and find Chris, perfectly awake and aware, balancing a jello cup on the cast of his broken arm while trying to eat the contents with a tiny plastic spoon. And just like that all the fear he was feeling fizzled away into relief and more importantly, a brand of pissed off Leon thought he never was going to reach. As soon as Chris spotted him he waved at him enthusiastically from the other end of the room, calling to him like everything was fine and all he had was a scratch. Fine. Leon thought. He was not going to make a fool of himself in front of staff. He was patient, he’d wait.

Kennedy walked up to the seated brunette and took a seat in the empty chair next to the bed, blue eyes fixed on the nurse who was talking to him about Chris’ condition while the latter resumed eating. If he was being honest he was only half listening to what the nurse said, his mind still half preoccupied with chewing Chris out. The back of his head hurt again, he already could feel the dread of a migraine creep on him. He could also feel Chris’ gaze fixed on him as the nurse stepped out the room, yet he remained silent.

“Leon-“ Leon’s sharp gaze shut him up immediately, eyes so cold they could freeze him up. Leon sucked in a deep breath. “Christopher.” Silence. Leon clenched his jaw, his eyes suddenly feeling watery, the hands in his lap gripping at his sweatpants. “You’re so fucking dumb.” “Hey-“ Leon got up suddenly, the chair falling and clattering behind him. His gaze kept trained on the floor however, he wouldn’t let Chris see him cry. ‘What if you died, what if I lost you, what would I do all alone, Chris don’t leave me’ So many things that he wanted to shout out that got blocked in his throat like tar. “I...Please…don’t do that again.” Leon swallowed, trying to ease the sudden ache in his chest and grabbed the chair to sit in it again, scooting closer to him.

Chris put the now empty cup down and wrapped one of his arms around Leon’s almost shivering form, the other still attached to the IV. “I’m happy you’re here-“ He heard a quiet sob from his chest. “I’m your boyfriend asshole where else would I be.” Chris chuckled and kissed the top of his head softly. “Sorry I scared you blondie.” He felt a weak hit to his stomach and hissed. “You deserve that.” Leon’s voice was so low he barely heard it.

They stayed together for a while like that, Leon quietly resting against his chest with Chris’ arm wrapped around him. “Chris” The brunette looked at him “Hm?” Leon huffed and averted his eyes. “I…love you” The brunette froze hearing him say those words for the first time in the months they were together, he himself had only told him before he went on the mission prior, but he hadn’t expected to hear it back for months knowing how reclusive Leon could be. He snorted and kissed Leon again before rubbing his stubble on him, content in hearing the groans and protests from his partner. “I love you too blondie.”


	3. Red Hot Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been a /while/ I should be embarrassed huh, but I didn't abandon this yet, so for the 3 of you that have been waiting for another chapter I hope you like it as much as I do <3

 

“Are you done brooding?” The ice-cold deadpanned tone in which Leon addressed him with sent shivers down Chris’ spine. Would he ever admit that? No, of course not, especially not in the middle of an argument. He let his eyes wander to the male sitting opposite him on the couch, only to immediately regret it when he saw those blue icicles stare back at him. Chris was by all means not a cowardly man, even if he was a foolish one, he was always brave. Still, Leon’s death glare promising payback was something that made his hair stand on end.

He quickly averted his gaze back to the very interesting turned off screen of their tv. Even the cats were aware of the tense brooding the couple was going through, avoiding the living room entirely to go nap somewhere else. God how Chris wished he was a cat right now. He could lay all day in the sun with no cares and- “When you’re done acting like…this-” Leon took in a sharp breath and got up from the couch. “-you know where to find me.” Chris then heard the tell-tale stomping noises of Leon’s ‘angry walk’ (which he found adorable when not directed at him) and the slam of a door.

Then silence. Which Redfield didn’t like at all because then it meant he had to be alone with his worst nemesis, his overworked brain. The same thing that got him in this mess in the first place. Honestly lobotomy was looking like a good alternative if he meant he would never have to face Leon’s wrath and stone-cold indifferent expression ever again. It was hard enough to get his lover to emote anything that he was feeling on the inside, and now it felt to Chris like he had gone and undone every step that they had made together. Like every small smile and barely audible laugh that Leon uttered at his dumb self were suddenly vanish- Ok maybe he was being _slightly_ melodramatic. They’ve had fights before, this one wouldn’t be the one that makes Leon leave right, _right?!_  Chris decided to better leave that question alone for his well-being.

So here he was, on his couch, alone, sitting so rigidly he might as well be a toy soldier, all the while Leon was in some other part of the house probably brooding. Man didn’t he know how to make arguments flow well. If he was honest with himself, Chris could barely remember what their fight was about in the first place. His eyes roamed around the room, and landed on the empty red food bowl that Chris had to refill.

Wait. Red. Scarlet red. Their object of argument suddenly barrelled back into his mind at full force. They were arguing about _her._  The idea of even uttering her name left a distaste in his mouth. The red mercenary had somehow infiltrated her way into their life again, this time by texting Leon for the first time in ages, according to his partner that is. This was the very petty reason that sent Chris’ chest burning with jealousy and second guessing. Why would she try to talk to Leon after all this time?? It made no sense to him. And what if they had really been talking for a while now and Chris knew nothing of it, and Leon would’ve never mentioned it if Chris hadn’t seen that notification on his phone. What if Leon had gotten sick of him, they did seem like night and day together after all.

Worst of all when confronted with why _she_ was contacting Leon again, the blonde told him he was acting like a child, and promptly took off. Chris couldn’t believe Leon just waved this off like it was nothing considering their coiled past. More so Redfield’s jealous streak continued when he saw how Leon would drop everything for her when they weren’t together yet, as if being led by some invisible leash. So here he was, fuming on his couch, only to suddenly have a bout of feelings of regret hit him at full force.

Leon never hurt him before, he always seemed _content_ with the soldier even though he was not always happy. But then again what if _Ada_ made him happier than Chris did, what if Leon had been thinking about this for a while and what if this foolishness by Chris was the last piece he needed to solidify his decision to leave him, the straw that broke the camel’s back. What if Leon was packing to get away right now-!

The feeling of warm hands on his shoulders shook the brunette out of the beginning of his depressive spiral, making him jump in surprise slightly much to the amusement of the person holding him. Leon hummed softly and laid his chin gently on Chris’ head, hands wrapping around the larger man’s chest in embrace. “You got scared.” The blonde’s voice was barely audible, as if scared to destroy the quiet moment they both suddenly found themselves in, but just by hearing the voice he loved so much Chris found his thoughts dissipate and his body relax. “I got surprised-“ “So surprised you broke the Olympic record for highest jump.” Chris bit his tongue so he wouldn’t say anything stupid and take it too far, instead leaning into the backwards hug as best he could.

Leon hugged him closer. “Stop thinking that I’m going to leave you.” Chris was sure he stopped breathing at that moment. “I was not thinking that-“ “Chris, you’re as easy to read as glowing billboard.” Redfield pouted even though Leon couldn’t see it, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Did you answer her message?” The tone in his voice lilted in fear, the pitch higher than his usual deep baritone. He felt Leon shake his head above him. “I have you, and you’re everything I need Chris.” Leon never said ‘I love you’s’ easily, Chris knew, but his simple words at the moment touched him more than any dumb three words. “I’m not going away, you don’t have to be scared of that.”  Chris bit his lip, his usually unshakeable calmness being shaken to its core now.

“Yeah, you promise?” He felt a soft kiss on the crown of his head. “I promise.”


End file.
